


Promise Me

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alicante, Boys In Love, Communication, Fluffy, Idris - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Malec, Malec Love, Malec fic, Malec in Love, SH s3, Season 3, honest discussions, makec fanfic, malec in bed, sh fic, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus feels like he has pressurised Alec into turning down the job in Alicante.Alec has an honest discussion about his own thoughts.Based of that glorious S3 Ep 1 pool table convo.





	Promise Me

He couldn’t sleep. His mind was going around and around.   
Magnus stared info the darkness and then sighed.  
“Alexander, you awake?”

Alec didn’t reply, but he didn’t hear any little snores either so he wondered if Alec was as lost in thought as he was.

Magnus rolled over onto his side and rested his elbow onto his pillow while he settled his head in his hand.   
He couldn’t really make out Alec’s face in the moonlight so he swished his free hand and switched on the soft lamp light.  
He was asleep on his back. His lips opened a fraction. The light made his eyelashes leave long shadows high on his cheeks.  
Magnus smiled and sighed. So he was actually the only one here that was having a hard time sleeping. 

Alec was really beautiful. Like really beautiful. Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away. He gently moved his hand onto Alec’s bare chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. The most precious thing in the world to Magnus. He moved his hands to gently trace those talented lips of Alec’s. Alec twitched a little and his hand grabbed Magnus’s and moved it back to his chest. He didn’t wake but he stirred.

“Alexaaaaander...” Magnus said quietly in sing song. “Wake up.”

“I’m up.” Alec mumbled as he squeezed Magnus’ hand back.

Magnus laughed lightly as Alec sank back into his sleep.  
“No you’re not.” He said fondly.

Time ticked by slowly but Magnus’ mind was swimming in guilt and it stopped him from joining his love in dreamland. He eventually got out of bed and pulled his underwear back on from when Alec had flung them hours before. He perched himself on the end of his the bed and bowed his head. Thinking. Thinking. He should really get up and go to his apothecary and do something productive but he knew from experience that Alec got restless when he slept alone.

Magnus heard Alec inhale loudly and then exhale long and slow. The mattress dipped as Alec got to his hands knees and crawled down to the bottom.  
Magnus didn’t look up but he smiled when he felt Alec’s chin rest on his shoulder.   
“Can’t sleep?” He asked hoarsely   
Before Magnus could answer Alec pressed a kiss into his shoulder and then moved to kiss his neck.  
Automatically Magnus relaxed at the sensation, his head moving to grant Alec more room.

“You are insatiable.” Magnus teased “didn’t you get your fill of me before you went to sleep?”

Alec stopped his kisses to reply “oh, I wasn’t aware that I could ever get enough of you?” He purred a little sleepily. His mouth kissed up to Magnus’ ear and he pulled his ear lobe gently with his teeth.   
Magnus shivered in want and need. This. This was his problem.

He turned his head and caught Alec’s mouth with his own.  
Alec’s hands ran down over his shoulders and over his pecks.  
When they parted Alec spoke.

“Come on. Back up the bed and tell me what’s the matter?” He let go of Magnus and moved his glorious naked body back into the pillows. He tapped the mattress to make Magnus follow.

Alec pulled him into his body, he parted his legs and Magnus filled the space, back to chest. His head resting against Alec’s collarbone.

“It’s about Alicante.” Magnus says once they’d settled together.  
Alec said nothing so he continued. “I’ve been thinking that maybe I’m wrong. I think you should go.”

“Magnus.” Alec sighed “you’re giving me whiplash with these turnarounds.”

“I know, I know and I’m sorry but what I said earlier in the hunter’s moon...it was incredibly selfish. That’s not something I ever want to be with you, Alexander.”

“How so?” Alec asked “really I’m intrigued.” 

“Being a Shadowhunter has been your entire life.” Magnus began “its what you were born to do. You are meant for great things, Alec, and I’m not just being biased; you could change the world for the better if you take up the position with Penhallow.” 

“You said you didn’t want me to go.” Alec said

“I know and honestly I don’t. The very thought of it... well, that’s not my decision and I’m gravely sorry that I tried to sway your decision. Your family would want you to take the job. They would be so proud. I can’t be the reason you let them down.”

“Magnus.” Alec said and he felt the vibrations of Alec’s voice rumble against his back as he lay in Alec’s arms. “I don’t want to leave you. It’s that simple. If it comes to me having to leave you, for us to only see each other every few weeks, then no. I don’t want it.”

“I’d portal anywhere, anytime for you.” Magnus said eagerly “I’m not going anywhere, I’m not getting any older. You can go and achieve your dreams and when you’re done I’ll still be here waiting for you. I promise that.”

“That’s it though, Magnus.” Alec said “I will be older. I’ll be living my life mostly without you. I won’t be getting to sleep next to you or have dinner or whatever. My life is going to move on without you by my side and I don’t want that.”

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and laced their fingers together. Ageing. The one conversion he dreaded.

“I’ll love you no matter how old you are, you know that right?” Magnus asked urgently “always.”

“I don’t doubt that, but it’s not what I want.” Alec said simply “my life wasn’t my own before you, Magnus. It belonged to my parents and the family name. My life belonged to Jace, it still does to an extent. I love my bother and I’d never dream of revoking the Parabatai bond for even one second but back when we made our vows to one another I didn’t think this was possible, that you were possible; so that’s why I threw myself into my career. I needed something to keep me focused. I’m the head of the New York Institute and I’m gay and I have you. What more could I possibly want? A better job? A bragging right for my parents? No. I don’t want it. I want you. You are my life. Not a job. I never thought I’d get this lucky to find someone, but I got crazy lucky with you. You saved me Magnus. I can’t thank You enough for that. But I want to try. I want to spend my days- how many long or short-...”

“Don’t.” Magnus butted in. He couldn’t bare to hear Alec talk about his life ending so young

“...OR short.” Alec repeated “by your side. Loving you gives me more than anything.”

Magnus was speechless. He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“I’ll never get used to hearing how you see me.”

“It’s how you are, Magnus.” Alec said fiercely “you are incredible. I love you. The downworld loves you, we all rely on you.”

“I love you.” Magnus said honestly “more than I think I’ve loved anyone. It scares me sometimes.”

Alec kissed his hair gently.

“Just promise me you’ll think carefully about Idris before you tell Ailine anything?”

“I promise.” Alec echoed 

“I’d never forgive myself if you only stayed to save my own selfish feelings.”

“Magnus Bane. I promise you this. This... Us... is my selfish feelings. For the first time ever I get to put my own choices first. That’s not something I ever expected. So if I stay... and I am staying so get used to it... it’s because I’m sure. I want to. I made the decision, okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus replied feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

“Are we feeling better?” Alec asked lightly

“We are.” Magnus said.

“So are we going to get some sleep?” 

“Yes.” 

Magnus yawned. “Although I was enjoying you ravishing my neck before.”

Alec laughed against him “I promise I’ll do that when we wake up. It’s my day off tomorrow, I intend to start it off properly.”


End file.
